Draco and Ginny: Their Story
by forgetablelove
Summary: In a world that doesn't know Romeo and Juliet, boy meets girl, and promises we can't forget. Bon Jovi


"You know what will cheer you up, Draco?" Blaise Zabini asked Draco Malfoy as he dropped down onto a chair.

"No what?" Draco asked in a bored voice. "And who said I need cheering up anyway?" He stared down at the piece of paper sitting on the desk in front of him.

"You just got dumped, man, you need to cheer up," Blaise said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What do you have in mind?" Draco asked cautiously, turning to his friend for the first time.

"A party."

"What party?"

"Whichever one we happen to hear of first." Blaise shrugged, smiling smugly.

"I only know of one party tonight, and we were not invited." Draco handed Blaise the piece of paper.

Blaise immediately looked interested. "A Weasley party?"

"I found the flyer."

"What? You're picking stuff off the ground now?"

"I didn't find it on the ground. It was slid into my mailbox at work."

"Oh. Why was it dropped in your box?"

"Loony Lovegood's mailbox is next to mine – probably slipped." He handed it to Blaise.

With an excited nod, Blaise tossed the paper down on the table. "Great! It's a Halloween party.. Imagine that." He grinned, rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Costume?" Draco's voice was laced with disgust.

"Yeah, then no one will know we really weren't invited." He stood up. "I think I should go pick out of my costume now. Care to join me?"

Draco looked down at the invitation again and shrugged off his initial misgivings. "Why not?"

"Mum," Ginny Weasley said seriously as she sat down on her bed. "Do I have to go tonight?"

"Yes. Well no. It's costume party, you don't have to go as you." Molly smiled affectionately at her daughter, but Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know that's not what I mean."

Molly sighed and sat down next to Ginny on the bed. She turned towards her daughter and grabbed her heads. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go…" she stopped.

"With Dean?" her mother prompted knowingly.

"Yeah. Ron's set on us getting together. Not that anyone else is objecting either." She sighed heavily. "Dean thinks we are 'together'."

"You say that as if I'd be surprised to hear that. Of course he thinks you are together. He thinks you love him—"

"I don't love him," Ginny said defensively.

"I know. But Ginny, after… all that's happened, maybe you can find it in your heart to love him. Go to the party with him. Be someone else for one night with him. Don't be Ginny Weasley, be someone is willing to fall in love."

"I am willing to fall in love, Mum. But he's Dean! I don't love him. I can't even make myself love him. He's a friend. He's almost as much as a brother has Harry is!"

Molly sighed. "If your heart is set on someone else…"

"It's not that. I just don't want to string him along."

"Give yourself one night. If after tonight, your heart tells you it has absolutely no chance of changing your mind, then tell Ron and your other brothers to stop interfering and let Dean down gently." Molly stood up, without waiting for her daughter's agreement. "Now what do you want to go as?"

"An angel," Ginny said in a voice laced with sadness.

Draco and Blaise had dressed simply in tuxedos and masks. No one approached them as they wandered through the party. Woman glanced their way, but mostly everyone avoided them. "They know who we are," Blaise said with sarcasm. Draco didn't bother answering; he just walked away from his friend when Blaise started to flirt with a woman dressed as a French maid.

Draco observed the attendees with interest. The costumes seemed to mock Muggles rather than mocking witches or any other type of creature the wizarding world knew was actually alive. There was barely a werewolf, goblin, or other creature in sight. Instead the partygoers were dressed in tuxedos, jeans, hoodies, and other normal Muggle attire. Draco thought it was fitting that at least once a year, a member of the wizarding world could mock Muggles without people thinking it was bad taste.

After about an hour of his observations, while he was looking for Blaise to leave, he noticed a group of girls sitting on a couch. He couldn't recognize any of them and wondered who they were. The girl closest to him, with long brown hair, was dressed as what looked like a black cat. He shook his head. The girl farthest from him looked like she was a mouse, but her clothes were lingerie. _No respect for herself,_ he thought.

The girl between the other two was dressed in a beautiful white dress. Something that resembled a halo was magically floating above her head and he could just make out the white wings on her back. He smiled. _Someone who is proud of her magic…_ he thought with respect. The girl had hair so dark it looked like blood but the lightening that had been set too low disoriented her face.

Draco watched the three friends talk. He was captivated by the emotion that the girl showed as she talked. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see her interest and her passion. _Passion,_ he decided, _was one of her best attributes._

The two girls left the captivating girl by herself and Draco walked over quietly. "Would you like to dance?" Draco asked her, putting out his hand for her to take.

The girl smiled and, without saying a word, took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. They swayed to the music for a moment before he said, "You're beautiful." The first seemed to just fall out of his mouth, and he didn't have control over them.

She smiled. "Thank you. You're a good dancer. Most men aren't," she added.

He grinned. "Of course I am." He leaned forward, and when he noticed her leaning upward, he lowered his lips to hers. Quickly, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her rather than merely resting his hands on her waist. She pulled him closer as well, showing the passion he had already seen she had.

He pulled away abruptly when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "We're leaving," Blaise told him in a hurried whisper. Without waiting for Draco to reply, Blaise nearly ran towards the exit.

Draco felt confused for a moment before he heard the familiar, and unwelcome, voice of Harry Potter say, "Ginny!"

Draco turned around and saw Potter coming towards him. He let go of the girl and whispered, "I have to go." He kissed her again before he turned and left the beautiful girl.

In the middle of the crowd, and half way to the door, he felt someone walk straight into him. The girl looked down. "Sorry… hey, you were the mystery man dancing with Ginny!"

Draco stared at the girl for a moment, realizing she was Lavender Brown from Hogwarts, and then shook his head. He turned and instead of going through the front door, which would probably call attention onto himself, he found a hallway that lead to the kitchen. The kitchen had a backroom in it and he quietly exited into the background.

"Ginny, I can't believe you kissed Draco Malfoy!" Harry practically yelled.

Ginny was still standing the same spot the charming mystery man had left her. She laughed. "I did not kiss Malfoy. What rubbish have you heard?"

Harry glared at her, obviously not believing her. "The guy you were just kissing, on the dance floor, was Draco Malfoy."

"He was not!" Ginny tried to deny. She realize, suddenly, that she hadn't even asked him his name and he hadn't asked her hers. But she kind of knew that Harry was right. That she'd always known.

"Ginny! Of course he was. Why do you think he left when he saw me?"

"He left?"

"Ginny, who cares if he left? What will Dean think?"

It was Ginny's turn to glare. "I don't care what Dean thinks, actually. And it couldn't have been Malfoy. He'd never kiss me willingly. Not that I'd kiss him willingly…"

"Ginny's your hair is dark; your freckles are gone—for tonight at least; you put a spell on yourself to conceal your identity for tonight. You don't look like yourself."

Ginny stood for a moment in both shock and confused. "No…"

"Yes! Blaise and Draco gate crashed. Those prats!"

Ginny backed away quickly from Harry when she saw Ron and Dean coming towards them. "I have to go to bed." She headed, without speaking to anyone, up the stairs. She sat on her bed when she reached her room. She felt confused, slightly betrayed, and slightly like she was the one who had betrayed someone herself. She wasn't sure what had happened that night. She had kissed someone whom she'd thought a perfect stranger as a way to show herself, and anyone who happened to see, that she could never love Dean. She was sick of the games and the way her brothers were forcing her to be with someone.

Upon hearing that the stranger was indeed no stranger at all but Draco Malfoy, She felt that she had betrayed her family by allowing him to touch her. To talk to her. To kiss her. But somewhere not so deep inside her, she felt as if he was the only one that really understood her. He was the only one who could ever understand her. She used to watch him at school and think he was probably more like her than her friends were, but she couldn't say anything about those thoughts to anyone. He was the enemy.

She sighed and walked to the window to open it and let the fresh night air in. She glanced over the familiar landscape of her childhood home and sighed. "Things are so different," she said into the silent night. "I feel things I shouldn't. I kissed someone I shouldn't have. And I don't want to even think of being with the man I should. Or at least, everyone says I should. I don't care who he was. That man, he understood. I felt as if he knew me…"

Instead of silence answering her, a voice spoke from below her window. "You really are Ginny Weasley, aren't you?" Ginny leaned forward and saw the man from earlier that night, Draco Malfoy presumably, standing below her window and staring up at her. She nodded. "Damn. If only you weren't a Weasley. You are… beautiful, passionate… You aren't what a Weasley is supposed to be."

"Tonight you weren't the git you were at Hogwarts," she shot back at him.

He smiled. "Which is the easiest way to leave the property?"

Ginny looked down at him. "Eastward," she pointed. "But wait."

He looked up at her, their eyes holding each other's. "What?" he asked in what he hoped was an annoyed manner to hide what he was actually feeling.

"Don't go. Yet…" Ginny looked so beautiful to Draco when she was shy and unsure of herself. Taking a deep breath she finished her request, "Come on here."

He purposed looked at her for a long moment, he could see the nervousness and uncertainty grow in her expression. It was almost laughable to him to think that she thought that he might reject her. If anyone would be rejected tonight, he thought, it would be surely him.

With a smirk, he pulled out his wand and levitated up to her window. "Do I stay out here or come inside?"

She looked at him with pure joy and a little bit of shock. "Inside," she whispered. No matter how nervous she sounded, she kept eye contact and Draco liked her determination even in her uncertainty. She moved back to allow the room for him to join her.

"You don't look like an angel anymore," Draco pointed out. He held up his mask, "I still have my mask—"

"You don't need it. You don't need to hide who you are, I already know. There's no going back now."

"Oh?"

"Draco…" He walked towards her, stopping as close to her as he could get without touching.

"Yes, Ginny?" he whispered as he reached up to gently cup her face. She sighed and leaned into his hand.

"You're too perfect."

"Do you really think so?"

Ginny smiled at him sweetly. "Can I show you? Or will you show me?"

The two questions made no sense, but Draco didn't care. He took the last step and wrapped his arms around her. The two were already trying to undress each other between kisses when they fell onto her bed.

The next day arrived earlier than Draco had expected. He had rushed home when the sun came up and tried to actually get some sleep, but he was awaken again mere hours later. His mother rushed into his bedroom, frantic, "They attacked!"

Draco felt confused, and reached out to comfort his mother. "What's wrong?"

"No. You aren't… I can't… No. You stay here." Draco watched his mother started to cry.

"Mum," he said and he walked over to her, putting his arm around her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"He's out of hiding," she whispered between her sobs.

Draco froze. "He?"

"Yes." His mother pulled away. She took deep breaths and stared at her son. "He's vowed to kill the boy once and for all."

"Voldemort can't. I thought he'd realized that by now. That damn Potter has too much luck to actual die!" Suddenly Draco realized that Potter was staying with the Weasleys, and that Ginny would be right in the middle of the fighting. In his mind's eye he saw her the night before dressed as an angel, then dressed in nothing. She had been so beautiful, so innocent, yet passionate and giving. He couldn't loose her in the war; he couldn't stand back and allow her to become just another casualty and indirect victim of Potter's. "I have to go—" He stopped and turned to his mother. "Will you alright?"

"Come back…" she whispered, her tear-filled eyes were sad as she remembered the fact Lucius never came back.

When Draco and Blaise reached the Burrow as Weasley and friends called it, he was slightly taken back. There was no Death Mark looming over the house, instead, there were at least twenty wizards and witches exchanging spells in the front yard.

"I should have known you would come," Harry's familiar angry voice said from behind him.

Draco swung around. "It's not what you think, Potter!"

"What was last night? Were you stalking your next target?" Harry asked angrily.

"No, it's not like that Potter," Draco tried to reason. He couldn't help but notice that Harry's wand was already out, ready to strike. His own wand was still tucked in his robes. He didn't want Harry to believe that he was actually going to make the first strike.

"Potter it's not what you think, we are looking—" Blaise tried to cut in. Unlike Draco, his wand was out and ready to strike if necessary.

"Come on, Malfoy! Admit it. You're here to help him, to kill innocent people!" Harry yelled, ignored Blaise all together.

"I'm not! I just heard about it from my mother this morning. I'm here to find—"

"Of course, your mother would know about it! The great wife of Lucius Malfoy, the prisoner!"

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco shouted back, growing angry.

"Does your mother sleep with someone else now that your father is in prison? Or does she pretend to care about your father still? I'm sure your mother was one of the first to hear about it, like her sister, the murder! She's just like Bellatrix, isn't she? A murdering, deceiving, unloving bitch! Hell, she's probably Voldemort's whore!"

"You don't know anything about my mother!"

"I know all I need to know. She's the deceitful wife of Lucius Malfoy and the mother of you! That's all I need to know!" Harry raised his wand. "Your family is a disgrace to the human race, I'd be doing everyone a favor—"

Blaise moved in between Draco and Potter and said, "Stop, Potter! We are just looking for—" The green light came out of the end of Harry's wand before he could finish his sentence and tell them why they were there. Harry looked at Blaise fall to the ground in complete terror and shock.

Draco stared at the lifeless body of his friend for a brief moment before the rage and grief consumed him. The flash of green light shot out of the end of his wand surprised even him. "I just wanted to find Ginny!" he shouted as he watched the light hit Harry in the chest and fall backwards.

He looked at Harry's body for a moment and was surprised to see it didn't move. "I killed… him," he whispered in horror. He looked at Blaise's body again and felt an overwhelming sense of unfound rage. The people that had seemed to be oblivious to the altercation a moment before all started to turn to face him. The bystanders' eyes went form Draco back to Harry's body to Blaise's body as if trying to understand what had happened. Draco felt a raising feeling of panic and horror when he realized that all knew he murdered Harry. But no one would care that Harry murdered Blaise first. Without saying another word, he turned and ran eastward.

Ginny looked at Luna in complete shock, "What did you say?"

Luna sighed. "After you and I left, the Burrow was attacked. At least ten Death Eaters. They said Voldemort was there, but no one saw him."

"Is everyone okay?" Ginny asked, still feeling shocked.

"Well…"

"Merlin, Luna, spit it out!"

"Your family is all fine. Some bruised or scratched, but alive. Dean's fine too. But Harry…"

"Oh gosh, what happened to Harry?" Ginny felt a sick fear in her stomach.

"Draco Malfoy killed him, Ginny. I'm sorry. I mean, I'll miss—"

"Killed him?" Ginny felt an overwhelming sense of grief and tears began to build in her eyes. Part of Luna's words seemed to actually take a minute to sink in. "Draco was there?"

The swift turn in the discussion seemed to take Luna off guard. "Yeah, they saw him kill Harry."

"Draco couldn't have killed him," Ginny denied. She remembered his touch, his soft and strong touch from the night before. The honesty that she saw in his eyes when he uttered his confession of love. Of loving her all along. She remembered Draco, and Draco, that Draco, would not have killed.

"He did. I'm sorry, Ginny, but Malfoy killed Harry."

"Ginny!" Ginny turned at the sound of her name and saw Ron and Charlie walking toward her. She felt relief at the fact they were alive. She stood up and embraced both of her brothers. "Dean wants to talk to you."

"What does Dean have to do with anything?" Ginny asked, confused.

"He just wants to talk to you," Ron repeated.

"Okay, fine. Where?" Ginny asked, annoyed.

"The Burrow."

"Were you there this morning?" Luna's voice asked.

All three Weasleys turned to look at her. "Yeah, we both were," Ron said in low, but emotionless voice.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Luna said. "I like Harry. Liked." He nodded, turning away again.

"Thanks, Luna. We know you were friends with him," Charlie said, in a sympathetic voice.

Luna nodded and looked away.

"I'm going back to the Burrow—" Ginny started to say.

"And talk to Dean," Ron finished for her.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, and talk to Dean. But only talk to Dean to let him know that he doesn't have a chance with me but to only be his friend. I love someone else. I know that now."

"Now, Ginny-" Ron started to argue.

"Ron, it's my choice. It's my life. It's my heart." Ginny turned away from her brothers and Luna.

Draco looked around the room. "What the hell am I going to do?"

Snape looked at him. "Run. Become a Muggle. Live your life. Or, of course, you can turn yourself in. That is, if life in Azkaban is what you want."

"Of course not! It was self-defense, anyway." Draco dropped down in a chair.

"Do you seriously believe that they would believe it was in self-dense? Or justified?"

"No, of course not. But it was. I wasn't even there to fight. With anyone, Death Eaters or Potter. And I certainly wasn't there to watch Blaise get murdered by Potter either."

"Then why were you there, Draco?"

"It doesn't matter." Draco sighed. He knew he would never see Ginny again, and it felt a lonely feeling at the thought. "Was Ginny there?"

"Yeah, I heard she died. Anyway, then your option is to run. Become a Muggle in France. That's your only option."

"I can't. Not yet." He felt a sinking sense of grief and sadness.

"What do you have to do first?"

"I need to brew a potion."

Ginny looked around the Burrow's grounds without finding Dean, and finally went to the building itself. The basement was all that was left and Dean was sitting there in an old chair. "Hello, Dean," she greeted him.

"Hello. I was just waiting for you. The place is burnt down," Dean said without feeling.

She nodded and sat down on the stairs. "Look, Dean, I only want to be friends."

"Blunt, aren't you?" He didn't seem mad, or even surprised.

"Better that than I lead you on."

He nodded and stood up. "I knew anyway." He walked passed her without even stopping.

She felt horrible for having to turn Dean down the day Harry died. "Harry's dead," she whispered to herself, perhaps to make it seem more real. She broke down then. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on her arms as she sobbed. Her mind flashed memories of Harry, but somehow she still found herself thinking of Draco. He was a murderer now, but somehow Ginny felt no hatred, no anger at him. She wondered why he had run off to. She wondered if he was safe now or if he felt the way she did. Lost without him. Harry was gone, but Draco was gone just the same.

Draco reached in the pocket of his robe and felt the vial containing the potion he had just brewed. The sun was setting as he walked across the grounds of the Burrow. He had just been there that morning, but it seemed like another life. It was another life, he thought, It was Potter's life. He sighed heavily, feeling a weight weighing him down.

She was dead. _Ginny is dead,_ Draco thought sadly. He felt an almost numbing feeling of pain at the mere thought.

Draco stood at the approximate spot that he had stood when he had talked to Ginny at after the night he fell in love with her. _I am in love with her,_ he confirmed to himself silently. _Maybe I have been love with her all along. Maybe I was drawn to her the night of the party because I already loved her. I had to know, somewhere deep down, that the woman that captivated me and was Ginny Weasley, and my heart hadn't cared. Her disguise was just an excuse to talk to her, to kiss her, to love her. I loved her the whole time; to feel this much pain I had to have loved her this whole time._ He pulled the vial out of his pocket, and put it to his lips.

"I'll see you soon, Ginny," he whispered. He dumped it down his throat and felt the burning sensation as he swallowed.

Ginny walked up the steps from the basements hours after she entered. She had sat down there, away from everyone, to both think and cry. She needed to grieve alone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a body lying on the grass outside. She immediately recognized the body. His blond hair couldn't be anyone else's, but Draco's. At first she felt a feeling of relief upon seeing him again. _He's here! I can tell him I love him! I can tell him I was worried! I can tell him how I feel_! But panic soon replaced relief.

"Oh my god!" She ran towards the body and knelt down beside it. A vial was sitting beside his had as if dropped haphazardly when he collapsed. She noticed he wasn't breathing, and felt for a pulse. "No, no, no…" she whispered when she felt no pulse and realized he was dead.

She grabbed the vial and noticed it was empty. "Poison?" she asked to no one. She leaned down, whispering, "Please… Draco, don't be gone. Please! Harry's gone. Everyone is gone. No one will survive this war. None of us were meant to be happy..." She kissed him gently. He wasn't cold yet, she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked at the vial again and then back down at Draco. Taking a deep breath, she leaned down and kissed him soundly, but nothing happened. He didn't kiss her back; there was no poison left on his lips. She sat there for a brief moment, tears running down her face, deciding what to do.

In tears she grabbed her wand and whispered her spell. She collapsed on top of Draco.

It was over for them both now. They could finally be together.

_"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun for sorrow will not show his head.  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punishèd;  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_  
- William Shakespeare


End file.
